Chapter 9 - Dark Tales
"No...Bakugan City...! What happened to it?!" yelled Valentin in shock and anguish. DNAvalon silently gazed down as sudden realization came before Valentin. The two looked down at Bakugan City - but not Valentin's Bakugan City. It was another one, identical to the one on Valentin's planet, except this Bakugan City was ravaged beyond repair. Buildings and other structures lay and stood in ruins, many of them missing their roofs. Huge cracks and fissures lat across streets. There was no sign of life, including even plants. Overall, everything was gray and desolate. Valentin looked on with horrified eyes at the buildings. Far out, he recognized Bakugan Tower, the headquarters of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It was missing its roof too, and was completely in ruins. "No...no...is this...my Bakugan City...?" asked Valentin weakly. DNAvalon shook his head. "No, but yours will suffer the same fate if we do not hurry." "Hurry...?" said Valentin. DNAvalon nodded again. "You are needed in order for your Earth to understand that it is entirely in danger." "Hang on - answer my questions first, man. What happened here?! Where's everybody?! What's going?!" demanded Valentin. DNAvalon merely sighed. "It will not hurt to tell you...but maybe something visual can help you learn better." He lifted his hand at Valentin, which, to his surprise, began to glow. Valentin suddenly found himself surrounded by people in a crowded street. He looked up at the buildings - which were not ravaged. In the distance, he saw a normal, perfectly intact Bakugan City standing strong and firm. "Bakugan City - a place that was once my home," said a voice. Valentin turned around to see DNAvalon standing, with his arm outstretched forward. "It was a joyous place, as you know from your Bakugan City. It was wonderful, and the prime example of human and Bakugan working alongside each other once more," continued DNAvalon, slowly looking at the bright blue sky. "So beautiful. So...peaceful." Valentin followed DNAvalon's gaze and also looked up at the sky. However, he quickly gazed back at DNAvalon, who was now staring at Valentin. "So wonderful...until that day," said DNAvalon. "What day?" asked Valentin in anxiety. "It felt like many years, even though it was months, since I saw it all begin with my own eyes...I was walking with my friends and a girl I loved. We were laughing about jokes and the good times we had before, and accompanying us were our Bakugan. I was gazing at the girl I loved, oblivious to all but her, when I heard screams. "Screams of pain, sorrow, anger...and horror. Pure horror. I tore my gaze away from my love for a moment, and saw a huge, terrifying, portal open right in the sky. The clouds suddenly turned gray and began to swirl like an insane mass. "Then a huge shape appeared. A hulking, horrifying, thing. It gave out an unearthly roar that devastated buildings within seconds. It also below away both people and Bakugan - Ball Form or not - away. Many civilians and several of my friends were hurt by that one roar. Then creature began to attack." As soon as DNAvalon stopped speaking, Valentin found himself staring at the ground, which was littered in broken vehicles, unconscious bodies, and closed Bakugan. He slowly looked up to a see huge, black, shape with a massive portal behind it. The clouds were now a dark gray color, and formed a swirling mass above the portal. He immediately looked back at DNAvalon. "It sent several blasts of energy at several helpless civilians and their Bakugan, reducing them into energy...and absorbing it all," continued DNAvalon. Valentin stared at him, horrified. "The humans too?! Because I thought Bakugan - " "Yes, Bakugan, or just their bodies, can transform into energy once they die. However, these, like the ones on your Earth, were bonded to humans...thus, allowing to become energy themselves upon dying if about to be absorbed by the same type of menace that ravaged this Earth," explained DNAvalon. "Thus, my story continues. Anyways, as soon as I saw the horrible fate that victims received, I was...enraged. I immediately threw three of my Bakugan into battle, so that they could help deal with this menace. My friends - or rather, my teammates - and my love sent in their Bakugan. Several bystanders did the same, despite the fact that we had tried to get them to safety...if there was any. "We fought for what seemed like hours...when it was only minutes. However, within that amount of time, my friends and their Bakugan were nearly down for the count. "Suddenly, the attacks ceased, and the creature looked at me for a moment, as if it...recognized me. It gave out a roar and blew my Bakugan and I back. Two of them - my secondary Guardian Bakugan - were destroyed, with their energies absorbed into the monster. "Finally, only my love and I remained standing, with our respective Bakugan. Our teammates, the civilians, and all of their Bakugan lay on the ground slowly becoming glowing energy - dying. The monster suddenly sent an attack that would have finished me. I attempted to get of the way, only my leg was unfortunately caught under rock. The remaining Bakugan were nowhere in site - were they dead or, I did not know at the time. Anyways, as the attack flew toward me, I though i caught glimpses of my life flash right before my eyes. But the blast never reached me. "Instead, my love had dove in the way. I could only scream in anguish, fury, resentment, and sadness as she began to glow and dissipate into energy." Valentin stared at DNAvalon, who appeared to shaking with fear. "I found my leg becoming free, and my Guardian Bakugan was suddenly holding the rock that kept pinned up. He smiled at me as he transformed into energy that was absorbed by the monster. "I immediately rushed over to my love, who had still retained her body shape and her features. I knelt down and somehow held her in my arms. She smiled at me, and told me that...that I would live...and that when I did...I would...destroyed the monster...thus...avenging her and all of the victims of the beast. "And thus, right before my eyes, she dissipated into energy that floated into the monster." ---- Leonidas groggily woke up. His vision was blurred, but soon became clear. "Hey...what...?" he said in a tired voice. He suddenly realized that he was in his Ball Form, and inside a glass tank. "Hey! Lemme out!" Leonidas yelled in annoyance. He flew to the back of the tank, and hurled himself all the way to the front. He suddenly found himself flying through the tank's glass, and into the palm of a dark figure. "You said you wanted out...you got out," announced the figure, smiling. Leonidas looked up at him. "Hey, who the heck are you supposed to be, and where am I?" "That...will be answered very soon, dear Leonidas..." purred the figure. "What the-?! You know my name!" exclaimed Leonidas, shocked. "Of course I do...now, be a good little Bakugan, and rest awhile, OK?" replied the figure in a mock tone. The figure's hand suddenly began to glow, and energy was crackling around Leonidas. "What in-?! Hey! Freak show! Lemme go!" hollered Leonidas. The figure suddenly began to laugh as the energy crackled even more around Leonidas. "Argh! Help! Help! Valentin!" screamed the Bakugan. What do you think of DNAvalon's story? Sad...it made me cry! DNAvalon had a love?! Weird... Upsetting Pretty decent, aside the deaths A rather excellent motivation of DNAvalon's possible mission to beat that monster in his story... What do you think of this chapter overall? Awesome Great Good The story DNAvalon said in it was upsetting... Eh...could be more worked on WTF HAPPENED TO LEONIDAS?! Not great Horrible THE HORROR! AGH! Category:Valentin 98 Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny